Confusiones, Equivocaciones y Errores ¡¡terminada!
by wendy kou
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, así inicia siempre, hasta que encuentras lo que cambiara tu mundo para siempre...
1. prologo

**PROLOGO**

**CONFUSIONES, EQUIVOCACIONES Y ERRORES**

**Confundirse** en la vida es fácil, no saber qué camino tomar, no saber qué es lo que hay que hacer, incluso hasta decidir que blusa ponerte te **confunde** a veces, la **confusión** en el ser humano es común, te confunde todo, crees en algo y lo más fácil es dejar de creer y empezar a creer en lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión con tu primer creencia, si así de confusa es la vida.

Cuantas veces caminamos por la vida sin saber qué rumbo seguir, **equivocarse **es de humanos, aprendemos de ello, sin **equivocación** no hay aprendizaje, porque entonces seriamos como maquinas programas hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, ya sea bueno o malo.

Los **errores **en la vida es lo más común que podemos hacer lo seres humanos, confundido y equivocado cometes muchos **error**, algunos **error** tiene solución y con algunos otros hay que aprender a vivir con ellos, dicen que las personas inteligente aprenden de sus **errores**, pero las personas sabias aprende de los **errores** de los demás, si, esta ultima solo es una observadora que aprende a ver como los demás se tropiezan, y ella aprende a rodear la piedra por donde los demás tropezaron.


	2. capitulo 1

**CAPITULO I**

**-¡Vamos chicas, démonos prisa!** – gritaba Amy, caminando a prisa delante de nosotros.

**-Si Amy, pero vas demasiado rápido** – dijo lita, cansada de tanto correr.

**-Es que ya se nos hizo tarde y todo por culpa… ¿de quién?** – dijo Amy mientras volteaba a verme con una mirada asesina.

**-Mía no es ¿o sí?** – pregunte con mi cara apenada y con una sonrisa tímida.

**-Serena, claro que tú tienes la culpa, si no te hubieras tardado tanto en comer, ya hubiéramos llegado** – grito Haruka que también caminaba a toda prisa.

**-Chicas, lo siento** – dije casi al borde de las lágrimas.

**-Ya, llegamos, entremos** –dijo Amy, mientras terminábamos de llegar al salón donde nos darían el lugar para hacer nuestras prácticas de estudiante. Esa mañana me había levantado como siempre tarde, mis amigas estaban molestas porque teníamos que llegar temprano ya que hoy repartirían las empresas en las que haríamos la práctica y las personas que llegaran de último serian enviadas donde los jefes eran demonios, claro literalmente.

**-Tenou, Mizuno,… como ustedes vinieron tarde les toca las siguientes empresa** – dijo la maestra colocando el dedo sobre el reglón donde estaba escrita el nombre de la empresa –**estarán las industrias de libros, de Taiky y Hotaru Tomoe. Lita y Andrew, ustedes estarán en la empresa de textiles hermanos Meiou, y Serena y Michiru…** –la maestra hiso una pausa, mientras nos daba el tiro de gracia, así que entre en pánico y dije:

**-¡No maestra, las menciono todas, menos la peor, esa no se lo suplico!…–**le suplique a la maestra, pero ella no me escucho.

**-¡Cállate Serena!,… Tú y Michiru van a la fábrica de instrumentos musicales de los hermanos Kou** –fue lo único que dijo haciendo una cara de dragón.

**-Este ha sido mi peor día, todos me culpa por haber llegado tarde, y ahora, mi compañera es la odiosa de Michiru, que según ella llego tarde por motivos racionales, claro a la maestra eso no le importa, pero si queremos sacar buenas notas en el manejo de empresas, tenemos que sacrificarnos, según se cuentan, a nadie le gusta ir a la fabrica de los hermanos Kou dicen que el dueño es demasiado exigente. Y bueno espero que esto funcione, si no me tendré que dedicar a otra cosa** –hablaba en voz alta mientras camina hacia la siguiente reunión, las clases habían terminado y había quedado con las chicas de reunirnos **–Bien y de nuevo tarde, quedamos con las chicas de reunirnos en el parque No.10 pero seguramente ya no estarán, llevo 30 minutos tarde soy un desastre** – tan medita iba en mis pensamientos, cuando de momento sentí un fuerte dolor en la cara, no supe con que me había topado, creí haberme topado con un poste o una pared, pero me equivoque, esa cosa tan dura era el pecho de un chico. Levante mi mirada y vi como una sonrisa angélica estiraba la mano para ayudar a levantarme, no supe con que me había topado hasta que el joven hablo.

**-Perdona, estaba distraído, lo siento, espero me disculpes** –Esa voz era sumamente delicada, creo que era cantante, y su sonrisa picara y dulce, era un sueño de hombre. No sabía que decir, el me tenía tomada una de mis manos y yo estaba paralizada, admirando su belleza.

**-Perdóname, yo también estaba distraída…** –dije soltándome de su mano a toda prisa, él solo sonrió por mi nerviosismo, era lógico que pusiera así a todas las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino. Otra voz detrás de mí interrumpió mi explicación.

**-Apresúrate hermano, estamos cerca** – dijo otra sexi voz, pero estaba tan distraída con el chico que tenía enfrente que apenas y voltee a ver.

**-Disculpa, permiso bombón** – dijo y sobo mi cabeza, yo seguí parada allí hasta que su silueta desapareció.

En cuanto llegue a la reunión, Les conté a las chicas lo sucedido y las chicas se emocionaron por lo relatado, pero claro antes de todo dijeron todo lo que tenían que decir por haber llegado tarde.

**-¡wow! serena, es en serio, jamás te había escuchado hablar de alguien así** – dijo Lita mientras me sostenía de las manos.

**-Sí, ¿además que chico te querrá?, si eres una haragana—**dijo Haruka, como siempre interrumpiendo mi felicidad.

**-Deberías dedicarte más a tus estudios y luego pensar en chicos** – indico Amy leyendo un libro que sostenía con las manos.

**-¡Amy!** – gritamos todas al unisonó y reímos. Haruka solo sonrió.

Los días habían pasado, el momento de ir a la práctica había llegado, la maestra ya había dado aviso a las empresas, por mi parte tenía miedo, ese día tenía que presentarme con el personal y no estoy a acostumbrada a tratar con gente profesional, ah seguro este era el día de mi muerte.

Llegue a las industrias Kou, había una moña negra y debajo de ella un retrato de un hombre ya maduro quizá unos 60 años, pero aun así era muy guapo, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro," _de joven a de ver sido muy apuesto" _–pensé

La recepcionista me recibió, me dio un folder con mis tareas del día y me dijo que pasara, estaría trabajando con uno de los jefes, esta semana ayudaría a poner al corriente los documentos del archivo. _"uno de los jefes"_ –pensé – _¿Cuantos serán?_ –me pregunte.

000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, ya estoy trabajando en la revisión del otro jajaja


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Entre a la oficina, el jefe aun no había llegado, me puse a revisar los documentos que me había entregado al recepcionista y comencé a indagar en ello, cuando escuche como la puerta se abría, tuve miedo, pero tenía que enfrentarme a lo que viniera y si no… ya había escogido el tamaño de mi ataúd.

-**Buenos días señorita Tsukino** –dijo una voz que intente reconocer, era muy joven para ser mi jefe, quizá tenía 3 años más que yo.

-**Buenos días señor Kou** –respondí, algo tartamuda.

**-No, el señor Kou era mi padre, dime Darién por favor.** – dijo el chico mientras me extendía la mano.

**-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino** –dije, Darién, no recordaba donde lo había visto, seguramente en una revista, si, tenía un buen porte y esos ojos, se parecía a los del señor de la fotografía.

**-Bien, veo que vino antes que yo, usted disculpara pero mi hermano es algo perezoso y siempre hace que lleguemos tarde.** – me explico él, yo sonreí y pensé "_igual que yo"._

-**No se preocupe Darién, no hace mucho que llegue.** –dije mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio.

-**Su compañera ¿ya está también en la empresa?** – pregunto mientras se colocaba en su silla.

-**Seguro, imagino que ya.** – le dije, mientras seguía revisando los documentos.

**-Bueno, vamos a dar inicio a la jornada.** – dijo él y abrió su portafolio.

Hasta el momento todo está bien, tenía un jefe guapo, con buenos modales y además muy amable, el miedo había pasado, no tenía nada que temer.

**-¿Va a salir, Darién?** – le pregunte ya que vi que no se movía de su escritorio, llevaba horas leyendo esos documentos, y ya hacia 15 minutos que la hora de refacción había llegado.

**-No, no Serena, ve tú, yo me quedare trabajando por el momento. **– dijo mientras me veía sobre el documento.

-**Entonces me quedo con usted** –dije y regrese a mi escritorio.

-**No, no quiero que el primer día te desmayes de hambre.** – dijo él y sonrió, una sonrisa muy dulce.

-**Fue sabio, mis tripas rujen del hambre** –dije y el sonrió de nuevo.

Salí de la oficina, vi cuando Michiru salió de la oficina del frente, comprendí que seguramente el señor de la fotografía era el padre de los jefes, Darién es muy amable, muy trabajador y eso sí, con poco sentido del humor, pero está bien, _me gustaría conocer al otro jefe_ -pensé.

**-Hola serena** – dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Hola Michiru, como te va** – pregunte, al verla tan feliz algo bueno le había pasado.

-**Bien, me va, bien mi jefe es sumamente apuesto, quisiera llegar a conquistarlo**. – dijo ella poniendo ojos de enamorada y tomándose fuerte ambas manos, al parecer sí que era apuesto, aunque mi jefe lo es, imagino que el otro también.

-**Bueno espero que lo logres Michiru. ¿Y el vendrá a almorzar?—**pregunte con ansias de conocerlo, además de ser guapo mi jefe era súper amable.

**-No, dijo que almorzaría con su hermano, ya que seguramente no saldría a comer, así que él se encargaría de llevarle la comida** – explico Michiru, sí que lo conoce, Darién trabaja más de la cuenta, seguro es el responsable de los dos.

-**Vaya que bien se conocen.** –le comente a Michiru sonriendo.

**-¿Porque lo dices?** –pregunto ella con cara de poco amigos.

-**Porque Darién no saldrá a comer** – dije, confirmando que mi apuesto jefe no saldría.

-¿**Darién?** –pregunto ella admirada.

-**Si así se llama el hermano de tu jefe**. – le dije

**-¿Ah sí?, no lo sabía** – dijo ella

**-¿Como se llama, tu jefe? **– pregunte.

-**Seiya, Seiya Kou, es el más joven de los dos, quizá un años mayor que yo, súper divertido, sexi, amable, simpático… cualquier chica moriría por estar con él.** —exclamo Michiru.

En ese momento entro una chica su cabello rubio, ojos celeste, un cuerpo escultural, y una voz encantadora, parecía modelo, al parecer sí, ya que se me hizo conocida, creo haberla vista en las revistas, se acerco a Yaten, el administrador de la empresa, le pregunto algo y ella tomo la puerta que va a las oficinas.

El día transcurrió de lo mas norma, lo único extraño que sucedió fue a la hora de salida, ya que Michiru se veía triste, pero no quiso contar el por qué. El día había pasado, los jefes no eran como lo había pintando, claro creo que al que se referían era al padre de ambos, pero a pesar de tener un padre como cuentan las malas lengua ellos no se le parecen, bueno aun me falta conocer al otro.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

**EN LA FERIA**

Haruka, Andrew y las chicas iremos a la feria, llego a la ciudad y dicen que esta súper divertida, nos reuniremos en la casa de Andrew y allí pasara por nosotros Haruka en su automóvil.

Haruka paso por nosotros como esta dichos, nos dirigimos a la feria, desde lejos se veían todas aquellas luces de colores, era emocionante verlas, minutos después Haruka ya estaba estacionando el auto y bajamos a toda prisa, era un lugar hermoso, era un buen lugar para divertirse.

Yo quería comprar todos aquellos dulces que me hacia babear, además de querer ganar todos aquellos enormes peluche, ah que lastima que era mala para los juegos y en mi bolsa no llevaba mas que para una bebida, que mal ser yo.

**-¿Bienes o te quedas?** –le pregunte a mi novia, vino a visitarme desde Francia, es un compromiso que nuestros padres formaron desde hace mucho ya, pero tengo que cumplir con la palabra que mi padre le dio al padre de Mina.

-¿**a dónde vas?** –pregunto Mina sentada al lado de Darién.

-**a la feria** –respondí

**-¿Pero a que vas a esos lugares?, es más, mira tu hermano no quiere ir.** – me dijo, tratando de convencerme de no ir, pero lo último que quería hace era quedarme encerrado entre estar cuatro paredes con una mujer controladora y un hermano aburrido.

-**Voy porque solo una vida tengo y no la desperdiciare comprando ropa, en el salo o en el gimnasio, así que ¿bienes o te quedas?** – le pregunte ya con mi chaqueta en la mano.

**-¡Me quedo!** – respondió muy segura.

-**Ya regreso**. –dije y cerré la puerta suavemente.

Subí al carro, siempre eh estudiado en internados, nuestro padre jamás quiso compartir mayor cosa con nosotros, siempre prefirió hacer fortuna y que a nosotros nos crearan personas diferentes. Me gusta divertirme, salir, he estado mucho tiempo prisionero como para pasarme el resto de mi vida así, pues el radio a todo volumen y recorrí las calles de Tokio.

Llegue a un lugar muy luminoso, era una feria, la gente gritaba, se reían, jugaba y corría, parquee el carro, me baje y decidí aventurarme, tenía que hacer algo, camine por un buen rato viendo como hay muchas personas que se divierten.

Veía como una chica comía unos pulpos asados, imagine que era un concurso ya que comía sumamente rápido, sin importarle si engordaba o le provocarían barros, la chica solo disfrutaba y por un momento la pude reconocer, era ¿bombón?, la chica con la que me tope en la calle, se divertía y reía como un ángel, sus amigos reían con ella, se veía dulce, no era la clásica chica de 18 años preocupada por su físico. Me acerque a ella y ella me vio espantada, sus amigas y amigos voltearon a verme, solo sonrieron y ella dejo de comer.

-**Hola**—dijo con una enorme sonrisa y salsa en las mejías.

-**Hola, pensé que estabas en un concurso de comida** –dije y sonreí.

-**No, es Serena devorando todo lo que se le pone enfrente** —dijo uno de sus amigos y rieron sus amigos.

**-¡Cállate Lita!** – grito a penada y con la boca llena de comida, me pareció tan tierna, tan diferente a las chicas de su edad.

**-Qué bueno saber que tiene buen apetito** – le dije mientras no podía dejar de verla.

**-¿Qué hace aquí?** – pregunto mientras terminaba el ultimo pulpo que le quedaba.

**-¿Bueno vivo por aquí y tú?** – le pregunte

**-Vine a divertirme** –dijo muy seria para mi gusto.

**-¿Quieres acompañarnos a la casa de los espantos?** –Pregunto la chica de cabello azul.

**-¡Claro!** – dije sin mayor preocupación

Llegamos a la casa de los espantos, creo que ya estaba arrepintiéndome y al parecer bombón también, pues casi iba siendo arrastrada por sus amigas.

**-Bien, Haruka ira con Amy, Andrew conmigo y serena con…** –la amiga de bombón de cabello castaño hizo una pausa para escuchar mi nombre, a todo esto no me presente, pero si decía mi nombre seguramente me reconocerán, las empresas son mundialmente conocida y el apellido muy exclusivo.

-**Jasón** – dije sin pensarlo más, Jasón era el nombre de mi padre y por una extraña razón no quise dar el mío, quizá porque ahora el nombre de mi hermano y el mío eran conocidos por haber heredado la empresa y no quería más tabloides en la prensa sobre mis escándalos.

Entramos a esa horrenda casa, las chicas gritaban corrían y topábamos el uno con el otro, me reí como loco, solo al verlas gritar y pedir auxilio, nunca me había divertido tanto.

La noche era joven, pero el día siguiente teníamos que trabajar, no hable mucho con bombón, no la pasamos jugando, gane un enorme peluche rosa en el tiro al blanco, me gire y se lo regale a bombón, ella sonrojada lo recibió, la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos corriendo y comiendo así que no hubo tiempo de conocernos más, pero lo mejor de todo es que me dio su número telefónico.

Llegue a casa, Darién ya dormía, subí a mi habitación y Mina estaba recostada en la cama. Me senté al borde de la cama intentando no despertarla.

**-¿Ya llegaste?** – pregunto adormitada

**-Sí, ya estoy aquí, creí que te habías ido** – le dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-**No, perdóname por no acompañarte a ese lugar** – dijo Mina, mientras besaba mi cuello y pasando sus manos sobre mí pecho.

-**No te preocupes, todo está bien** –dije y le tome una mano, sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío me excitaba, quizá no era la elegida pero Mina tenía un hermoso cuerpo.

-**Es que no me gusta la gente corriente que se encuentra una en esos lugares** – dijo, cerca de mi oído, lo cual hizo que mi cuerpo se enfriara rápidamente.

**-¿Voy a dejar a tu departamento o te quedaras aquí?** – pregunto fríamente y me aleje de ella.

-**Me quedare contigo amor** – dijo, se acerco a mí y volvió a besarme. Aunque trataba alejarme mi cuerpo se encendía al tocar el de ella, tomo mi mano y la poso más allá de sus caderas. Mina quedó frente a mí y se dejo ver la sexi ropa que vestía, según ella me estaba esperando, sus besos recorrieron de mis labios a mi cuello y más abajo, la tome y llegamos de nuevo a la cama.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

La noche termino lentamente, la mañana siguiente me levante, me metí a la ducha y salí a trabajar, era la primera vez que llegaría temprano, Darién sonrió ante tal acción.

-**Mina debe de venir a quedarse más seguido** – dijo con una taza de café en la mano.

-**Tú crees hermano, hay veces que siento que ella y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro** – le dije, la duda ya estaba sembrada en mí desde hace mucho tiempo.

-**Tonterías, hacen una linda pareja.** – dijo Darién mientras daba un sorbo a su café. Sonó igual que mi padre.

-**Pues creo que hay veces que nos adelantamos, quizá por miedo a la soledad, pero, he estado pensado en otra chica** – le confesé, cosa que hiso que Darién me viera sorprendido.

**-Como siempre Seiya, tu siempre haces eso, madura ya, el compromiso debe cumplirse, además hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y juro que la otra chica no lleva ni una semana en tu vida** –dijo Darién y caminamos hacia el auto.

-**Bueno, pero esta vez es especial** – le dije, sabía que muchas veces me confundía, pero esta vez lo de bombón era diferente, desde la primera vez que la vi, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron no pude dejar de pensar en ella y cuando la vi en la feria supe que ella era para mí y yo para ella, aunque era demasiado pronto para pensar así.

-**Tú crees que una chica dulce, cálida y sincera se pueda fijar en mi** – me pregunto Darién, la pregunta si que me sorprendió, a parecer Darién se había enamorado, lo cual era sorprendente, ya que vivía ocupado con su trabajo y la única chica que le conocía era a Rei Hino.

-**Claro hermano, tú más que nadie te mereces a una chica así** – dije y sonreí.

-**Creo que casi la encuentro**—dijo y sonrió.

**-Me sorprende esa tu afirmación, ya que pensé que Rei era la elegida** – le afirme.

**-Yo también, pero Rei no es la chica que quiero de esposa** – me dijo muy seriamente.

-¿**y porque yo tengo que estar con alguien que no amo?** –pregunte

-**Es diferente, tu compromiso es por el bien de las** **empresas** –respondió

-**cásate tu con ella** –dije y vi hacia la ventana.

**-¿crees que ella me acepte?** –pregunto Darién.

-**puede ser, creo que Mina es una chica material** –responde

-**ese es tu destino, Seiya, además me refiero a otra** –dijo y no hablamos mas.

-**Anoche me la pase de maravilla, Jasón es un chico muy sexi, amable y cariñoso, me alegro a verlo conocido mejor**. – le confesé a Lita

-**Qué bien por ti Serena, espero que lleguen a ser un poco más que amigos** – dijo ella emocionada.

**-¿Tú crees que un chico como él se fije en mi?** – le pregunte dudosa, Jasón es súper guapo y se ve que es muy elegante, quizá tenga novia ya que un chico tan guapo no puede estar solo.

**-Claro serena, por lo que note, él ve el interior de las personas y no el exterior.** –dijo lita, haciendo la cara de soñadora.

-**Eso espero** – le dije esperanzada

**-Pero cuéntame que tal tu jefe** – dijo Lita, presurosa, ya que la hora de salir a las practicas llegaría.

-**Pues también es apuesto, ahora que lo pienso mejor, mi jefe y Jasón se parecen mucho, casi los mismos ojos, mi jefe tiene ojos azules, pero los de Jasón son como azul más intenso, sus cabello son negros pero el de Jasón es negro azabache, bueno demasiada casualidad** – le dije, Se que me había preguntado de mi jefe, pero yo solo podía hablar de Jasón.

**-Pues uno nunca sabe, además te pregunte de tu jefe y tú los comparas haciendo ganar a uno **– dijo Lita y reímos como locas.

-**Además el hermano de mi jefe se llama Seiya.** – le dije después de reírme mucho.

-**Bueno serena, me voy ten cuidado ¿está bien?** –dijo Lita y salió del departamento.

-**que te vaya bien Lita** –dije a mi amiga –**adiós Amy, pórtate bien** – le dije y salí después de Lita.

-**Tú también** – dijo Amy tomando las llaves para salir 5 minutos después de mí.

Iba caminando por las calles de Tokio, mi celular sonó, vi que era Jasón, mi corazón palpito mas a prisa, conteste rápidamente.

**-¡Alo!** – dije emocionada, uh no, espero que no lo haya notado, me sonroje, que bueno que nadie me vea.

-¡**Hola bombón! ¿Como estas?** –pregunto dulcemente, bombón, ¿acaso me llamo bombón de nuevo?, ah que súper dulce su apodo, es el hombre perfecto.

**-Muy bien** – conteste mas emocionada.

**-Quería invitarte a almorzar** – dijo Jasón

**-¿Cuándo?—**le pregunte apresurada.

-**Hoy, disculpa que te llama tan temprano, pero tenía tanta gana de escuchar tu voz.** – dijo dulcemente. Me sonrojo su declaración era tan dulce, era el hombre con el que toda mi vida había soñado.

Salimos a almorzar esa tarde, nos reunimos en un restaurante a tres cuadras de la oficina, me emocionaba que un tipo como él me aceptara tal y como soy, y así muchas tardes mas, salí apresurada de la empresa cuando era la hora de almuerzo, Darién intentaba invitarme pero siempre le decía que mi hora de almuerzo estaba programada, el sonreí pero comprendía lo que le intentaba decir.

Todos los días Jasón intentaba decirme algo, pero jamás podía seguir la conversación, una vez Amy nos interrumpió, la otra lo llamaron de emergencia en su trabajo, luego su hermano lo llamo, Lita nos interrumpió y hasta una vez Haruka lo hizo, una conversación siempre quedaba pendiente, pero para mí lo más importante era que estaba a mi lado.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

-**Disculpa Mina, pero no te puedo mentir** – fui sincero con Mina, no podía seguir mintiendo mas, estaba seguro de lo que sentí por bombón, así que era hora de hablar con la verdad.

-**¿Que quieres decir?**—pregunto sorprendida.

-**Ya no podemos seguir juntos** –dije mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

**-¿Cómo?, ¿qué dices?, ¿pero el tiempo que llevamos juntos Seiya?, ¿qué te pasa?** – dijo Mina con sorpresa en su mirada.

-**Simple mina, no puedo seguir mintiéndote** – le dije

-**Me estas engañando, ¿eso quieres decir?—**pregunto ella

-**No, para nada, pero me he enamorado**—le conteste, a pesar de salir con bombón nunca la he engañado, bombón aun es solo una amiga.

**-Como puedes decirme eso Seiya, no, sabes qué?, hablamos mañana, mañana estarás más tranquilo y todo será como antes** – dijo Mina y se puso de pie.

**-No Mina, ya no puedo estar contigo, sabes que siempre eh sido sincero contigo** – le dije mientras seguía sentado en el sofá.

-**Muérete Seiya, tú no puedes dejarme** – me dijo y me clavo su mirada asesina.

-**Créeme ya lo hice, será lo mejor para ambos** –le dije y me puse de pie.

-**Para ti querrás decir** – dijo ella y tomo mi mano.

**-Casi nunca estas, tienes tu trabajo y yo el mío, no podemos…–**intente explicarle él porque nunca estábamos junto.

**-No podemos… nada Seiya, soy modelo, si es cierto, casi no tengo tiempo de verte pero, ¡no puedes dejarme!** –grito Mina y me abrazo, si fuera otra la situación jamás la hubiera dejado, pero para ser sincero no era solo por bombón.

-**Bien, se lo de ti y Diamante, que me dices de eso** – le dije y la aleje de mi.

**-¿De qué hablas?** – su semblante cambio, su mirada era otra.

-**Mina, no me mientas, se quien es Diamante y que es para ti** –le dije y di la vuelta para salir del departamento.

-¡**Si lo sabías por qué no me lo habías dichos!** – grito altera detrás de mí.

-**Mina, hace semanas que no te veo** – que más le podía explicar, era simple la estaba dejando libre para que se fuera con quien quisiera.

-**Seiya déjame explicarte, el no significa nada** – dijo y me tomo del brazo.

-**No sigas Mina, ya esto termino, ahora puedes seguir con él, sin estar atada a mi** –dije, mientras tomaba su mano, quería terminar de la mejor manera posible, pero Mina no me lo permitía.

-**Te juro que no significa nada, solo fue una equivocación, sabes que te amo** – me dijo e intento besarme.

-**Mina, ya por favor, no quiero seguir con esto, es mas ya que encontrarte a alguien con el que puedes compartir, me alegro** – le dije en muy buen plan.

-**Te arrepentirás de esto** – amenazo tras mío, mientras yo abría la puerta para salir.

-**Adiós Mina** – le dije y salí del departamento.

Llegue a casa donde me encontré a Darién, estaba sentado en la sala con una copa de vino y con una mirada muy triste.

**-¿Te pasa algo hermano?** –pregunto preocupado por su estado.

-**Sabes hermano, creo que me he enamorada de la persona más linda de todo el mundo** –dijo Darién mientras bebía un trago de su copa.

-**Que bien, pero eso no debería ponerte triste** – le dije y me senté a su lado.

**-No sé si ella siente lo mismo que yo** –dijo y se sirvió mas vino.

**-Invítala a almorzar o a cenar, si ella acepta es porque siente algo por ti, conócela más y ya verás si ella siente lo mismo que tu** – le dije poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

**-No puedo creer que mi hermanito me de consejos de amor** –dijo y sonrió

-**Tu hermanito es más experto en esto del amor** –le dije y sonreí.

**-¿Cómo vas con Mina?** – pregunto, ups, creí que no preguntaría.

**-¿Con Mina?, ya no somos nada, todo termino Darién, luchare por la chica que en realidad amo, además, dime qué paso con Rei** – le pregunte, para hacer que entendiera que es lo que siento en realidad. Aunque por su mirada no le tomo importancia, seguro imaginaba que era solo una vez más.

-**Nada, simplemente le dije que ya no podía seguir con ella, pero a como es Rei seguramente para ella no ha terminado nada** –dijo y sonrió

-**Pues estamos en la misma situación y amamos a otras mujeres, que no saben que lo hacemos, que complicado** –dije y sonreímos, me sentí muy bien hablar con mi hermano, hace tiempo que no charlamos así, espero que todos nos salga bien.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Llegue a la empresa, Yaten el administrado está esperando a Darién con grandes fólderes, seguramente hoy es fecha de sierre, espero salir temprano. Bueno al menos llego antes que Darién, entre a la oficina, me asuste cuando vi que la silla de Darién giro, según Molly, la secretaria, Darién no ha llegado, grande fue la sorpresa que me lleve, era una chica de cabello largo y negro y unas ojos hermosos color violeta, pero su elegancia era incorporable.

-**Digculpa, quien egges** – pregunto la chica, un español raro, creo que es francesa.

-**Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, estoy haciendo mis practicas para el señor Kou** –respondí amablemente.

**-Paggticas**— dijo, la verdad que me sabía risa su acento.

**-Sí, me graduare este año, así que estaré 6 meses en esta oficina **–explique, aunque creo que no entiende nada.

-¡**Ohm!, y daggien** – pregunto con ese elegante acento.

-**No tardara en llegar** –explicaba a tan fina dama, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, "Qué bien, salvada por la puerta" –_pensé_ –la puerta termino de abrirse, Darién entro, se paralizo por un momento antes de terminar de entrar.

-**Hola daggien, ¿como estas?** – dijo y se tiro a los brazos de Darién, Darién la tomo por los hombros y la alejo de él.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Rei?** – creo que no está muy contento de verla.

-**Vine a vegte, no creegas ¿qué me olvide de ti o sí?** – le dijo ella seximente, al parecer son algo más que amigo, me sentía incomoda estando en ese lugar, seguramente querían privacidad.

-**No para nada, pero te voy a presentar a…-** Darién no termino de hablar, ella le dijo algo en francés.

**- Et cette file qui est négligeable** – dijo Rei, mientras me veía con una sonrisa sarcástica, ¿estará hablando de mi?

**-Etre plus respectueux, elle travaille pour moi, et vous n avez pas á perler ainsi** – le respondió Darién, algo molesto, claro eso sentí por su expresión, porque la verdad no entiendo nada.

**-Disculpen iré por unos documentos en recepción** – fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salir de ese lugar, no sé que decía, para los idiomas soy muy mala, además creo que Darién se puso nervioso con mi presencia. Estaba parada en la recepción cuando vio entrar a la chica rubia, la modelo de la revista People y en ese mismo momento venia Rei muy furiosa hacia fuera. Las chicas se encontraron al parecer se conocen

**-Rei** – dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa muy falsa.

**-Mina** – dijo Rei de la misma forma "_ya sé cómo se llama la chica rubia" _–pensé

**-¿Qué haces aquí, viniste a ver a Darién?** – dijo la rubia moviéndose seximente.

-**Sí, peggo el muy tonto, no quiegge sabeg nada de mí, al paggeceg le gusta otag chica, ten cuidado con la gentuza**—dijo mientras me veía inferior.

-**Mi Seiya, es perfecto, sabes que me ama como loco, así que sería el último de los hombros en engañarme.** – dijo Mina restregándole en la cara a Rei que a ella su chico si la amaba.

-**No estés tan segugga, hay muchas aggpías**. – dijo y camino seximente hacia la salida.

Las chicas se despidieron ambas se voltearon a ver, no al mismo tiempo, pero se juzgaron como sintiendo envidia la una de la otra.

Darién salió a llamarme, entramos a trabajar y toda la tarde la pasamos callados, el no dijo nada, yo menos.

**-¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo esta noche?** – fue lo que dijo antes de terminar de revisar los documentos.

**-¿Perdona?** – le dije, aun no caía en cuenta.

-**Es para compensar el mal rato que pasaste** – dijo él, sin voltearme a ver.

-**No te preocupes, todo está bien** –dije buscando su rostro.

-**Me alegro, pero creo que con todo el trabajo, tendrás que aceptar, ya que hoy saldremos tarde** – dijo triunfal.

-**Bueno si no hay otra opción** – le dije y sonreí.

-**Me gusta tu sinceridad** – dijo sonriendo.

-**Solo bromeo, gracias Darién, eres muy amable.** – le dije, Darién es un buen jefe, una persona muy buena, quizá callada y poca social pero es muy bueno.

Salimos a cenar esa noche, Darién llamo a su hermano para avisarle que no llegaría a cenar, me sentía apenada porque Darién me llevo a un restaurante sumamente fino, donde solo el piano se escucha, y la verdad que mi ropa no era muy elegante para ese sitio y mi forma de comer, menos.

En las tardes para el almuerzo salía con Jasón, caminábamos toda la avenida, disfrutábamos del airé libre, uno de tantos días, estábamos parados frente a la fuente del parque, hacia buen día, sin calor y sin frio, todo parecía perfecto para el primer beso, Jasón me tomo la mano apenado, es todo un caballero, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y mis manos sobre sus hombros, poco a poco nuestros rostros se acercaron y nuestros labios se posaron uno sobre el otro, fue un beso dulce, hermoso y largo.

El trabajo de esa oficina no dejaba mucho tiempo libre, mientras yo me seguía enamorando de Jasón, Darién me invitaba más seguido a cenar claro como amigos, hasta que llego el día del aniversario de la empresa.

A todos los trabajadores les pasaron una invitación, en la cual nos invitaban a la playa Kou, me sorprende que hasta una playa tenga su apellido, bueno aceptamos la invitación con Michiru, últimamente no podía ni ver a Michiru el tiempo era oro y el trabajo excesivo. Y cuando Salía con Darién no hablaba de su hermano, ni familia, únicamente de trabajo y sus proyectos futuros. Y lo mismo pasaba con Jasón, pero con el hablábamos de un futuro diferente, sueños y anhelos y de una vida juntos, aunque era muy pronto, pero hablábamos de eso.


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

El aniversario estaba preparado, en etas semanas Jasón me ha llamado todo el tiempo, hablamos de todo un poco, después de nuestro quinto beso me regalo una pulsera con la cual me pidió ser su novia, él me escucha, yo lo escucho, claro no le comento nada de las salidas con Darién, ya que no quiero que piense que estoy con otro, cada día me enamoro más de él, es súper dulce, su vida ha sido dura, su madre murió cuando él nació, su padre siempre lo culpo de la muerte de su madre y todo su vida hasta los 18 vivió en internados y jamás termino de conocer a su padre.

-**Serena, quiero que me a acompañes en mi automóvil a la playa** – me pidió Darién, pero me asusto eso, creo que no debería pasar mucho tiempo con él.

-¿**Crees que sea correcto?** – le pregunto

**-¿A qué te refieres?** – me dijo él con misterio en su mirada

-**A tu amiga, a la gente del trabajo**…- le dije, no quería parecer celosa porque no lo estaba, pero tenía que pregunta.

-**Soy el jefe y mi amiga no tiene nada que ver**. – dijo el sonriendo

-¿**Pero tu hermano ira contigo?** – le pregunte.

-**No sé si llegara, tiene problemas con su novia** – me explico Darién, es sorprendente tanto tiempo ya en la empresa y no conozco al otro jefe, nunca están juntos en la empresa, no habla de él y cuando van a junta siempre me quedo en la oficina.

-**Qué pena** – le comente.

**-Sí, ya llevan 5 años juntos, pensé que se casarían pero él se ha enamorado de otra, el amor puede ser muy doloroso a veces** – dijo Darién y su mirada se volvió triste.

-**Sí, si entregamos el corazón sin ante conocer a las personas, si** – ¿yo dije eso? y es lo que me pasa con Jasón

-¿**Amas a alguien Serena?** – me pregunto seriamente Darién

**-Sí, hay un chico que me gusta mucho, lo conozco hace muy poco, pero es súper lindo y atento**. – le dije con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

**-¿En verdad Serena?** – me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Si…** - le dije dudando mi respuesta no por lo que sentía, si no porque creo que Darién no me comprendió

-**Señor Kou ya nos vamos** – dijo su chofer.

-**Seguimos hablando luego, está bien, te espero en el auto.** – me dijo Darién

**-¿Puede ir Michiru con nosotros?** – le pregunte, ya que no quería ir sola con él.

-**Claro, si tú lo deseas.** – dijo él y cero la puerta.

No sé qué le pasa a Darién, creo que mal entendió lo que le dije sobre el chico que me gusta, que bueno que Michiru accedió a venir conmigo.

Llegamos a la fiesta, estaba todo súper encantador, los adornos todos era blanco, parecía una boda, las rosas eran las únicas de color diferente, un rojo tan intenso. Había un sinfín de sillas, adornos, una banda en vivo, todo era elegante.

Un rancho muy grande y bonito. Darién saludo a todos sus amigo y a las personas del trabajo, muchas chicas que yo no conocía preguntaban por el más joven de los hermanos, las chicas gritaban el nombre de Seiya, espero que venga, muero de las gansa por conocerlo. En ese momento recordé que había olvidado comentarle a Jasón lo de la fiesta, bueno mañana le contare.

Entre baile, pláticas y risas, la noche había llegado, me pare en el balcón, vi llegar un carro rojo deportivo. Mis ojos se quedaron observando quien bajaba de ese auto, cuando Darién se acerco tras mío y posos su mano en mi cintura, no podía creer, no era la mano de Darién la que me paralizo, fue la persona que bajo del auto, era Jasón.

-¡**Seiya, Seiya, por aquí!** – grito Darién desde el balcón, mi mirada subió poco a poco con una sonrisa en mis labios, la cual poco a poco se desvaneció, mientras Darién, mecía su mano en el aire para que lo viera, su otra mano estaba en la cintura de ¿"bombón"?, quien al igual que yo estaba sorprendida, ¿qué hacia ella aquí, que estaba pasando? y lo peor de todo no podía ser cierto, la chica de la cual por fin mi hermanos se había enamorado era la misma a la que yo amaba.

Subí las gradas con más miedo que ganas, no quería saber lo que me encontraría al final de ella.

-**Hola hermano, creí que no vendrías** – era la primera vez que veía a Darién reír tan sinceramente

**-¡Eh!, no, pero, ya estoy aquí.** – fue lo único que puede articular, y para mi mala suerte había decidido venir, bombón me veía furiosa, en ella no se dibujaba ni una sonrisa.

-**Ven quiero presentarte a Serena, ella trabaja con…-** hablaba Darién, la verdad que no escuche mucho, está entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que estaba pasando.

Mientras mi hermano hablaba y me decía toda la hoja de vida de bombón, ella y yo nos veíamos con toda la sorpresa del mundo, era extraño, ¿porque tenía que ser ella?

-**Mucho gusto** – ella fue la primera en hablar.

-**El… El gusto es… mío, señorita** – le dije y le brinde la mano, la mano con la que tantas veces nos habíamos enganchado.

-**Llámeme Serena, simplemente Serena** – dijo ella fríamente

**-Mucho gusto bo… Serena** – le dije, jamás la había llamado por su nombre

-**Verdad que es súper linda, Serena me ha enseñado a ver la vida de otra manera.** – dijo mi hermano mientras le toma una de sus manos

-**Así, ¿ella es la chica con la que sales todas las noches últimamente**? – pregunte con una sonrisa fingida en mi rostro, ella era la chica que cenaba con él y ella jamás me dijo nada.

-**Me va a disculpar Seiya, soy culpable.** – dijo bombón, sonriendo en los brazos de mi hermano.

-**Gracias, Serena, por hacer feliz a mi hermano…, jamás lo eh visto de esta forma**—dije, mi hermano no dejaba de sonreír.

-**Ya Seiya, vasta, que me sonrojas**. – dijo Darién

-**Darién, ¿tú conoces a Jasón?** – pregunto bombón, fijando su mirada en mi.

-**Quizá te refieras a mi padre, así se llamaba** – dijo Darién, mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera.

-**Oh sí, creo que es por eso que lo escucho a menudo en la empresa, no sé porque se me ocurrió es pregunta ahora.** —dijo bombón apenada, claro yo sabía a lo que se refería.

-**Seguramente, que mi hermano la hipnotizo tanto que se le había olvidado preguntarle.** – le dije y sonreí sarcásticamente.

**-Si es seguro Seiya, ¿Seiya me dijo que se llamaba verdad?** – me dijo con gran indiferencia.

-**Si, Seiya Kou, ese es mi nombre** – le dije mientras mi hermano la tomo de la mano y la halo hacia el salón principal. Yo solo cerré los ojos y trague saliva con dificultad.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

**-Vamos serena, haremos el brindis** – Darién me tomo de la mano, esta vez por coraje o por ira me deje que Darién hicieran conmigo lo que quisiera, Jasón era Seiya y lo peor, según no había venido porque tiene problemas con su novia de 5 años. Solo quería llorar, mi vida se derrumbo en un instante, llevo ya 6 meses trabajando con Darién, me tuve que enamorar de Seiya, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando. Ahora bien, me doy cuenta el porqué reconocí la voz de Darién el primer día de trabajo, fue el mismo chico que llamo a Jasón el día que tropecé con él.

**-¿Serena te encuentras bien?** –pregunto Darién, ya que después del brindis me había sentado en una mesa y me quede pensando, además veía como Seiya, mi Jasón era invadido por cada chica que lo veía.

-**Si gra…** - dije cuando voltee a ver, Rei esta tras Darién abrazándolo.

-**Daggien, ¡hola amogg!** – le dijo y le beso el cuello.

**-¿Rei qué haces aquí?** –dijo él, volteándose y despojando las manos de la chica del cuerpo de él.

-**Es el aniveggio de la empregsa, así que no podia faltag.** – dijo ella con una mirada sexi.

**-Pues bienvenida** – dijo él y se alejo más de ella.

-**Baila conmigo esta pieza, sabes que me encanta bailag** – dijo ella tomándolo de las manos y guiándolo hasta la pista de baile.

Rei se llevo a Darién de mi lado, eso no me importaba, solo quería salir a tomar aire fresco, estaba tan confundida, salí a caminar a la playa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así no me seguirían y especialmente Darién.

**-¡Bombón!** –esas palabras me paralizaron, según yo, nadie me seguía

**-¿Que quieres?... ¿Jasón?—**le dije y voltee a verlo.

-**Explicarte mi motivo** – me dijo seriamente.

**-No hay explicación, son 6 meses de mentiras, ¿qué quieres?, que hoy te crea** – le dije furiosa, mis ojos estaban llenas de lagrimas.

**-No, no quiero que me creas, pero escúchame, te lo pido** – me dijo y me tomo de la mano.

**-Suéltame**—intente darle una bofetada, pero la detuvo con la otra mano.

**-Escúchame por favor** –me suplico con dolor en su rostro.

-**No, no hay nada que escuchar, igual yo… estoy enamorada de tu hermano.** – le dije, no podía creer lo que le había dicho.

Esas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría, no quería escuchar esas palabras, dolían y me rasgaban en alma, pero merecido lo tenía.

-**Sé que no es así, ¡Se que no lo amas!** –grite y la tome por su pequeña cintura.

**-¿Como lo sabes, es a caso que además de mentiroso eres adivino?** –pregunto con dolor en su mirada.

**-No, no soy adivino, porque si lo fuera hubiera adivinado que también estabas con mi hermano** – no sé por qué dije eso, fui un tonto, en ese momento sentí un ardor en la mejía, bombón me había dado una bofetada.

-**Lárgate de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte** – grito y corrió, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, no ahora que la amaba más que nada, pero y Darién, no le puedo hacer esto.

-**lo siento, no quise decir eso, se que mentí, que me equivoque, ese día, esa noche que te conocí…–**intente decir, explicar, hacerle ver que había sucedido, pero ella tomo la pulsera de su mano y literalmente la arranco y la tire a mi pecho.

-**no quiero volver a verte, esto jamás debió ser, hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso –**sus palabras fueron cuchillas introduciéndose en mi corazón, sus hermosos ojos no me veían como antes.

-¿**lo elegís a él? –**pregunte tomándola de la mano, solo un idiota pregunta eso.

-**si –**dijo, apreté su mano, no quería dejarla ir, pero ella dio la vuelta.

**-Disculpa** – le dije y solté su mano, la deje ir, mi hermano se enamoro y no podía hacerlo sufrir.

Entre rápidamente a la fiesta, vi que Darién y Rei seguían bailando pero también vi cuando entro Mina la chica rubia.

**-Mira Serena, ella es la novia de mi jefe** – no sé en qué momento Michiru se poso a la par mía, solo para darme la noticia de la novia de su jefe, claro su jefe era Seiya quien creí que era Jasón.

-**Es linda** – le dije, no pude decir más, vi como Seiya regresaba a la fiesta, Mina se acerco a él, el me vio y la beso, ella correspondió su beso muy feliz, minutos después estaban bailando, no podía creerlo el chico al que amaba, al que hacía semanas concia y era sumamente amable, sincero y cariñoso, era el mismo chico por el que estaba sufriendo.

-**Serena disculpa, no quería ser descortés con Rei, disculpa princesa** – dijo Darién y me tendió la mano para bailar, no me quedo de otra que acceder a su deseo.

Bailamos casi toda la noche, Seiya no estuvo mucho tiempo, después de haber hablado, se quedo únicamente una hora, y se fue de la mano de Mina, eso me entristece, pero veo que el ya tiene un plan para su vida.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Darién ha sido muy amable conmigo, es la última semana de mis practicas, no he vuelto a ver a Seiya o Jasón, como se llame, cada noche veo las estrellas, no sé porque me lo recuerdan tanto, quizá por lo brillante y tranquilizadoras que son para el alma, lo que hizo no tiene perdona, pero aunque Darién diga que su hermano no está bien y que sufre, sé que no es por mí, no quiero creer que sea por mí.

Darién ha abierto su corazón y me ha dicho que me ama, eso fue un poco frustrante y me pidió que fuera su novia, es un hombre perfecto, cariñoso, gentil y apuesto, pero no es el hombre que amo, desde aquella reunión me he sentido muy mal, y aunque tengo el apoyo de mis amigas, nunca le he dicho a Darién quien es el dueño de mi corazón y después de tanto hablar, con la almohada y con mis amigos, he llegado a la conclusión que debo de ser clara y sincera, es el último día de mi estancia en ese majestuoso edificio, así que será la mejor forma de decirle a Darién toda la verdad, quizá Seiya por lastimarlo no se lo haya dicho, pero no puedo dejar que viva en una mentira y siga enamorándose de mí. Además de darle la respuesta correspondiente.

Salí de casa, este día seria decisivo, cuando llegue Darién ya estaba en la oficina, gire el picaporte y allí estaba Darién, parada frente al escritorio con una pierna delante de la otra y sus brazos sostenidos en el escritorio, con una dulce sonrisa.

**-Buenos días** –le saludo

**-¿Estás bien?** –había aprendido a conocerme muy bien, sabía que algo me sucedía

**-Necesito hablar contigo** –no podía seguir ocultando mi sentimiento

**-Haber** –me tomo de las manos y me sentó junto a él en las sillas frente a su escritorio –**dime, que es lo que sucede** –quizá creyó que le daría la respuesta de su petición.

-**Darién, recuerdas que te mencione que amaba a un chico** –Darién me vio serio, quizá intuyo que por mi mirada, ese chico no era él.

**-¿Si, es a caso que te hizo daño?** –pregunto dulcemente

**-Ese hombre es… tu hermano** –Darién soltó mis manos y puso su espalada erguida –**nos conocimos por casualidad** –seguí la conversación no quería detenerme, aunque sabía que esto lo destrozaría **–se presento con el nombre de tu padre "Jasón", estuvimos saliendo, pero las llamadas telefónicas, las salidas y los encuentros me llevaron a enamorarme de él** –Darién giro su vista, dejo de verme y encontró más interesante el escritorio de madera que esta frente a él –**Darién, la otra noche que me pediste que fuera tu novia, te pedí tiempo porque aun estoy confundida, aun amo a Seiya, lo aprendí a amar, Darién…** –claro quise seguir pero él me detuvo.

**-No digas mas** –dijo, Darién se puso de pie, camino hacia el otro lado del escritorio y abrió una de las gavetas –**llevo días preguntándome porque el cambio repentino de mi hermano, dijo que amaba a la mujer más dulce del planeta y luego… regresa con Mina y su explicación, "me confundí por un tiempo", no me convenció, en sus ojos se veía el dolor **–Darién tomo algo de la gaveta y poso sus brazos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza sobre ellos –**Seiya, Seiya, Seiya –**dijo moviendo su cabeza en forma denegación** –se alejo de ti, por mi **–Darién levanto su rostro, desde el principio me confundió este chico, pero jamás pude amarlo, ni cuando lo intente, pasando noches enteras pensando en el queriendo olvidar a Seiya.

-**No pienses eso, el solo jugo… conmigo** –me puse de pie, sabía que todo se había salido de control –**el día que descubre la verdad, se alejo de mí y se fue con su prometida** –dije aun solida y Darién lo noto.

-**Lo hizo porque no quería que sufriéramos mas por él, Serena** –Darién se acerco hacia mí, un sobre venia en su mano y lo extendió hacia mí, lo tome, mis manos temblaron, mi aliento se corto, el corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, mis lagrimas amenazaban en salir, el sobre esta rotulado "_nuestra boda Seiya y Mina"_ –**se va a casar, el también sufre Serena, pasa días enteros en su habitación **–eran cosas que había escuchado de Michiru, siempre decía que su jefe no faltaba y de momento a otro dejo de llegar regularmente.

-**Me alegra que se case, así podrá ser feliz** –ese sobre no me ayudo a nada más que a saber que lo perdería para siempre.

-**Me gustas** –dijo –**llegue a quererte y te amo Serena, pero tú y mi hermano deben de estar junto, el no la ama, su matrimonio es arreglado desde que nació, muchas veces me quiso hacer ver que el amor verdadero no se compra y no lo quise entender, hasta ahora** –dijo con su mirada dolida, la verdad es que yo no sabía ya si era por mi o por su hermano.

-**Darién… él piensa que yo te amo** –le dije, era lo último que le había dicho esa noche.

-**No, el sabe que no es así, el me escucha hablar de ti y ya le había comentado que creía que tu amabas a alguien mas, el me escuchaba y sus ojos adoloridos me decían que no me rindiera, ahora entiendo por que su mirada de dolor** –explico Darién, eran dos muy buenos hermanos, amaban a la misma chica y los dos luchaban porque ambos fueran felices.

**-Lo siento tengo que irme** –lastime el corazón de una buena persona, no soporte estar más en esa oficina, salí de prisa, ya nada me importaba, me daba lo mimo negro o blanco, total al final nunca termina siendo nada.

-**Hola Darién, ¿cómo te fue?** –le pregunte a mi hermano con una media sonrisa, me cuesta tanto no decir que me sucede.

-**Cansado Seiya, ¿no fuiste de nuevo a la oficina?** –dijo tomando el periódico, la verdad que no quiero ir y tomarme con ella, no podre evitarlo y la besare, y le gritare al mundo que la amo y no puedo hacer eso a Darién.

-**Si lo sé, con los preparativos de la boda, ya sabes, casi no tengo tiempo** –mentí.

**-Seiya** –mi hermano parecía diferente, se veía triste.

**-¿Qué pasa?** –pregunte preocupado de verlo tan triste, quizá había perdido algún negocio.

**-¿Que paso con aquella chica de la que te habías enamorado?, se que dices que fue un error, pero, ¿te quieres casar hermanito?** –su pregunta me alarmo, a que venía todo eso, camine al sofá y me senté.

-**Lo sé, creo que jamás la olvidare… pero debo de hacerlo, ella tiene a quien amar y a quien ama es una buena persona, sabes eso me conforta cada día, con respecto a casarme… tengo que hacerlo** –sonreí lo mejor que pude, no tenía más que decir, no soportaba mas vivir, el estaría con ella el día de la boda, jamás la volveré a ver con otro ojos.

-**Y si esa chica se enamoro de ti** –Darién estaba misterioso, merecía que mi bombón me odiara, la había hecho sufrir

-**Lo dudo, pero vamos… te invito unos trago** –tome las llaves del auto, saldría a beber hasta perder el conocimiento

-**Sabes… Serena no me ama** –me paralice al escuchar aquel nombre, de que hablaba mi hermano, bombón no lo ama, se lo había dicho a acaso, le había roto el corazón –**pero ya no importa, jamás me engaño sabes, desde el principio tenía a quien amar, fui yo quien se ilusiono** –trague saliva, que había sucedido y porque ahora, precisamente a semanas de la boda.

-**Darién** –dije, he intente decir más, pero casi me resulto imposible y más aun cuando Darién me vio directo a los ojos.

-**La persona que sea dueña del corazón de Serena debe de sentirse muy feliz y jamás dejarla ir** –creo que era el momento de hablar con mi hermano, debí haber sido sincero desde el principio.

-**Darién tengo algo que decirte…-**cerré los ojos, no se por donde iniciar, además no quiero ser el causante de su dolor.

**-Búscala Seiya, ella sufre por ti desde el momento en que se separaron** –creo que se me adelanto, eso era lo que yo diría.

**-¿De qué hablas?** –pregunte aun anonadado.

-**Ella me lo conto hermanito, hoy me conto su historia, es una chica muy inocente y más vale que no la hagas sufrir** –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, mi bombón le había dicho todo, ella había sido más fuerte que yo.

-**No, esto no puede ser, me casare muy pronto y además, es mejor que ella esté lejos de mi** –dije

-**te casaras con una persona a la cual no quieres, y además es materialista y caprichosa, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de hablar con el padre de Mina, tu busca a Serena, todo estará bien** –Darién era todo lo contrario a lo que imagine, siempre lo compare con mi padre y ahora me da una lección de vida.

Después de tanto caminar, la calle me llevo a un pequeño parque, hay muchos árboles, flores de muchos colores y una hermosa fuente, me senté junto a la fuente, el agua sube y cae, se parece a la vida, en ocasiones estamos arriba y otras bajamos en picada y nos quedamos allí un buen rato, el agua cristalina reflejaba mis ojos celestes, estaban irritados de tanto llorar, el amor de mi vida se casaba, sentía desfallecer, quería gritar, patalear, llorar hasta secarme, reír de dolor, quería morir… me enamore de él como una tonta, me siento como un niña a la cual le han robado el juguete que mas a querido. Por un largo tiempo me quede sentada junto a la fuente.

Coincidencia, tal vez o suerte, salí del apartamento, bombón no me contestaría el celular, así que me dirigí hacia su casa, la decisión estaba tomada, callé por mucho tiempo y eso me hizo daño, pero mi hermano se desprendió de ella al igual que yo lo hice en su momento, con la diferencia de que se que ella me ama, camine ligero, pase a una florería, las flores no comprarían el perdón pero al menos darían un empujoncito, el parque numero 10 estaba hermoso, cerré mis ojos por un instante, pero al abrirlos divise una figura de un ángel sentada frente a la fuente, era mi bombón, su cabello dorado brillaba con los rayos del sol, el viento acaricia su rostro. Sabía que no sería fácil al había herido tal cobardemente y además no se a quien amaba si a Jasón o a Seiya, me acerque lentamente, ella tenía su mirada perdida en el agua de la hermosa fuente

El agua cristalina de la fuente reflejo la imagen que mi corazón guardaba celosamente, hasta en el agua se aparecías Seiya, aunque quisiera verlo y por última vez tocar su mano, no puedo, está a punto de casarse.

-¿**Podemos hablar?** –esa voz me saco de mi trances, no era mi imaginación, Seiya estaba justamente tras de mi

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunte mientras me ponía de pie

**-Vengo a rogar tu perdón, se que lo merezco pero es lo que más deseo, me enamore de ti como un loco, perdóname** –de los ojos de Seiya brotaron cristalinas lagrimas, era verdad jamás fuimos novios pero creo que era más que ese significo.

**-No te guardo rencor Seiya… solo deseo que seas feliz** –sabía que era una disculpa, nada amas, el estaba por casarse

**-Sin ti jamás seré feliz, solo contigo a mi lado estaré completo, amarte a ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado** –Seiya me tomo de la mano, el ramo de rosas quedo al lado de la fuente.

-**Pero… ¿y tu boda?** –pregunte, mi corazón había anhelado tanto volver a verlo que lo que había pasado se olvido por completo al tenerlo allí frente a mí, pidiendo perdón.

**-No habrá boda bombón, no si no es contigo, si me aleje de ti es porque pensé que sentías algo por mi hermano y no quería perjudicar a ninguno de los dos, la decisión de la boda fue mi mayo error, pero créeme si no es contigo no será con nadie** –había soñado con este día, sus palabras eran tan sinceras, sus ojos me gritaban su dolor –**se que no sabes si soy Jasón o Seiya pero**…-dijo, pose mi dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

-**Esos eran nombres, yo me enamore de la persona que eres** –sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus labios se posaron lentamente a los míos, la sanción que sentí fue inolvidable era como probar la fruta prohibida.

-**Te amo bombón** –no había más que decir – ¿**me perdonas?** –dijo con una hermosa mirada y regalando una enorme sonrisa.

-**Me convenciste con tu hola** –Seiya se me quedo viendo

-**No dijo hola bombón** –aseguro

**-Es una frase de una película que siempre he querido** **decir **–dije y reímos, Seiya me abraso, me beso una y otra vez, nos quedamos junto a aquella fuente, lo que pasara después no nos preocupaba.


	11. epilogo

Han pasado tres años, desde aquel día en la fuente, bombón y yo somos felices, estamos a punto de casarnos, estoy nervioso, estoy aquí parado frente al altar esperando a mi dulce bombón, Darién esta junto a mí, es un grandioso hermanos mayor, hace dos años que se caso con una mujer bella y elegante, Sepsuna Mion, es dueña de los almacenes de mayor prestigio en Francia, son feliz y esperan a su primer hijo.

Darién me ha apoyado mucho con el rompimiento del compromiso con Mina, no fue difícil ya que antes que le dijera que ya no nos casaríamos, apareció en la revista junto a Diamante su amante, hasta rima ¿no?, aparecieron en la primera porta totalmente desnudos en la playa, el compromiso fue roto automáticamente así que no hubieron complicaciones.

Las amigas de mi bombón están nerviosas paradas esperando ver entrar a mi ángel por la puerta, la marcha nupcial empieza a sonar, de momento aparece por la puerta un hermoso ángel vestida de blanco, con un vestido estraple pegado desde el pecho hasta la cintura, luego se despliega para darle paso a una campana, se ve hermosas, su sonrisa es inigualable, cada vez me pongo más nervioso y sé que ella está igual, llega frente a mí, le tomo de la mano, me acerco para darle un beso en la mejía y le susurro un "TE AMO" al oído.

Ese día al verlo allí en el altar tan nervioso como yo, se veía tan guapo y esa su sonrisa tan cálida, era el hombre que siempre soñé, y sé que no todo será color de rosa en nuestro matrimonio, pero juntos los resolveremos todo.

Han paso tres años más desde nuestra boda, Nuestra familia ha crecido mucho, un año después de la boda nació nuestra primer hija Selene, una pequeña niña de cabello rojo y ojos celeste como el cielo, Seiya dice que se parece a mí, luego después de culparlo a él, un año después del nacimiento de Selene, nació Seiya Jr. Un varoncito muy parecido a su padre, con una mirada muy intensa.

Seiya y Selene juegan en el patio, nuestra familia crece rápidamente, Seiya es un amoroso padre y esposa, nos complace en todo, cada fin de mes envía rosas rojas, con una tarjeta donde dice "te amo", es cariños y paciente, viene a casa temprano a jugar con los niños, me ayuda hacer la cena, es el esposo perfecto, qué más puedo pedir, y hoy le tengo una nueva sorpresa, le diré que será padre por tercera vez. Espero que no se espante y creo que esta vez… fue mi culpa.

FIN…


End file.
